Frozen Heart
Cost Analysis * 100 armor = * 400 mana = * 20% cooldown reduction = ** Total Gold Value = * is |+983g}} gold efficient without the aura. Excluding stacking items and items with active effects, is the most gold efficient item in the game. Strategy * As with other aura items such as , 's debuff can give away potential ganks. * is an item best suited for tank champions because of the high amount of armor and cooldown reduction but can also be useful for tanky support champions. * is an excellent candidate for use with the , since the damage of his abilities is increased with his maximum mana. The added mana and cooldown reduction also gives him extra sustainability in lane and the armor reduces physical damage taken. * is also an good user of , as the mana helps compensate for his mana troubles, the armor will make him much more durable and the aura will improve his already awesome dueling. * In general, this item is good on: ** Tanks and bruisers that are generally sitting on the middle of enemy team during teamfights, as they make the best use of the aura due to this (by affecting as many enemies as possible); and they are generally mana hungry. Examples include , , and . ** Champions in general, that work well with cooldown reduction, have mana problems, and make very good use of the passive for extra dueling potential. Examples include the aforementioned Warwick, as well as , , and , as well as some assassins, such as . * Even if you don't need to slow the enemy's attack speed, the extra armor, mana and cooldown reduction may come handy against every AD champion. **This item can also be bought by manaless champions, should they wish the combination of cooldown reduction, armor, and attack speed reduction in one item. It may be better to buy and/or , though, as the mana from Frozen Heart is completely wasted. * For its combine cost of 650 gold, gives 150 mana, 30 armor, 10% cooldown reduction, and an attack speed reducing aura. * helps counter DPS carries like , , and ADCs in general, since they all rely on auto-attacks and the decreased attack speed will reduce their damage output. * Owners of benefit greatly from the Oppression mastery, always having 2% damage reduction from all enemy champions in 700 range. * stacks with in 700 range, effectively doubling damage. Useful on mage supports like or . Trivia * , and its upgrade, , are the only items that can reduce attack speed. The attack speed slow of stacks multiplicatively with and , for a combined 27.75% attack speed slow. * The attack speed debuff affects champions, minions, and monsters, except for the Dragon, Baron Nashor, and Vilemaw, as they are immune to crowd control. * The icon used for is the same icon from the popular online MMO game, World of Warcraft, used to represent a 'Citrine' gem. In this game, the gem appears orange. * The item's description "Warning: Do not thaw!" is a reference to the item Eye of Skadi from the mod DotA: Allstars, whose description contains exactly the same line. * The was a seasonal item for the 2010 Harrowing celebration. It has the same stats as the , just a different name and picture. Patch history + * Armor reduced to 90 from 99. * Mana reduced to 400 from 500. * Cooldown reduction is no longer unique. V1.0.0.111: * Recipe cost reduced to 650 from 800. * Cooldown reduction reduced to 20% from 25%. V1.0.0.82: * Recipe changed: Now requires a + 2 + 800g V0.9.22.16: * Recipe cost increased to 425g from 400g. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost reduced to 425g from 525g. June 6, 2009 Patch: Added * High Tier - Armor / Mana item with * 25% cooldown reduction. * 25% attack speed reduction. }} References cs:Frozen Heart de:Gefrorenes Herz es:Corazón de Hielo fr:Coeur Gelé pl:Mroźne Serce zh:Frozen Heart Category:Armor items Category:Aura items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Legendary items Category:Mana items Category:Defense items